1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor and a conveyor controller capable of conveying articles and adjusting intervals between the articles at substantially regular intervals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, conveyors for conveying articles include a roller conveyor having cylindrical rollers for conveyance arranged on a conveyor line and a belt conveyor having a looped belt for conveyance. Generally, such conveyors are often used to convey articles of a plurality of kinds of sizes and shapes.
However, the conventional conveyors have had a difficulty in efficiently sorting such articles being of a plurality of kinds of sizes and shapes. Articles being conveyed on a conveyor line in a conveyor often have irregular intervals, being largely-spaced or narrowly-spaced for example, in a conveying direction. That results in a difficulty in surely sorting a number of articles without lowering conveying efficiency on a conveyor line.
A patent document 1 specified below discloses a conveyor including a first and a second conveyors arranged on a conveyor line and using a conveyor belt for controlling substantially regular intervals between articles.    Patent Document 1: JP 10-324418 A